100 Drabble Challenge
by Kateri3740
Summary: Various characters of multiple genres experiencing family, friendship, and comfort- and sometimes just desserts! Challenge to increase my writing speed- you choose the prompt, I write the story! Goal: At least one a week. Warning, contains spanking.
1. 100 Challenges- Prompt & Instructions

Hello everyone!

So, I have not done a very good job at writing at a constant speed, and finishing up stories I have posted. This is something I would like to work on, beyond not posting anything because it is not finished yet.

So I am going to try a 100 drabble challenge.

You will give me the prompts based on the rules below, and I will do my best to write one story a week, or preferably more, but that as a starting point.

Part of the reason my stories take so long is that I am a perfectionist, and do not want to post anything until I have made it sound really good, which doesn't always end up happening anyway. So these will not be my best work, but an exercise to get me writing, and to thank you all for your fabulous patience over the last 7 years. :)

Rules:

Your prompt can be general or specific, as in a single word, or a particular episode, situation, or character pairing. I do not write romance; familial or friendship pairings only. If you give me a prompt containing romantic content I will ignore it. I do write mostly corporal punishment type of stories, but the prompts do not need to be limited to that, although they probably will be along those lines if you do not say otherwise. If you do not like that type of content, don't read.

These will be about 1,000 words or less. Please send me your prompts in a review or message, and the list of movies, books, or shows are listed below. If you have a suggestion for something that isn't on the list, send me a message, I may have seen it, or know enough about the movie/show to be able to write something!

I look forward to seeing what you come up with, and to expand my writing ability and speed. :)

See you all soon!

**1.****DC**  
Arrow  
Aquaman  
Batman  
Flash  
Gotham  
Justice League  
Legends of Tomorrow  
Supergirl  
Teen Titans  
Young Justice

**Marvel**  
Agents of Shield  
Ant Man  
Avengers  
Black Panther  
Captain America  
Guardians of Galaxy  
Hulk  
Iron Man  
Thor

**3.****Anime**  
Avatar- The Last Airbender  
Blue Exorcist  
Fairy tail  
Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood  
Hetalia  
Naruto  
Oran Host Club  
Sword Art Online

**4.****Books/Movies**  
Harry Potter  
How to Train your Dragon  
Lord of the Rings  
Narnia  
Star Wars  
Twilight  
Redwall

5\. **Cartoons**  
Kung Fu Panda  
Lion Guard  
Miraculous Ladybug  
My Little Pony  
Sofia the first  
Voltron

**6.****Movies**  
Alvin and the chipmunks  
Cars  
Epic  
High school musical  
Lorax  
National Treasure  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Rise of the Guardians  
Smurfs  
Star Trek  
Wreck-it-Ralph  
Xmen  
Zootopia

**7.****TV Shows**  
Brooklyn 99  
Criminal minds  
Firefly  
Magnificent 7  
NCIS  
Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt  
White collar

**8.****BBC**  
Dr. Who  
Sherlock

**9.****Musicals**  
Hamilton


	2. 1) WC: De-aged, Paint, and a Lie

**Fandom: White Collar**  
**Prompter: Basketball 12**  
**Prompt: De-aged Neal living with Peter and El while they try to reverse it**  
**Warnings: Contains mention of spanking**  
See Author's note.

**Drabble 1: De-aged, Paint, and a Lie**

"Neal George Caffrey-Burke! Get down here this minute, young man!"

El walks into the living room just as Neal reaches the bottom of the stairs, and she catches his look of rebellion before his face transforms into a large smile upon seeing her. She has to force back a grin at his obvious relief, even as she feels a twinge of concern.

"El, let me help you with those bags. Did your event go well?" Ever the charming young man, Neal tries to avoid an arms-crossed, glaring Peter by graciously stepping up to assist her entry into the home.

"My event went excellently, Neal; was your day as productive? It seems that Peter has something he wants to discuss with you."

"Oh, Peter always has something to discuss with me. We spent the whole day together, I would rather spend some time with you now."

"Uh-huh, nice try. Thank you for the help, but get back in there Mister."

Neal scowls at her gentle nudge towards Peter, and defiantly sulks his way back at Peter's two finger point.

"Front and center, young man."

When he arrives in front of Peter, Neal continues to pout towards the ground, despite Peter's obvious request for his attention. Peter frowns for a moment before he kneels down to be level with the small boy, and speaks calmly yet firm.

"Neal."

The young boy in question slowly raises his head to meet his guardian's, and Peter cringes at the internal uncertainty he sees in the blue eyes.

Peter cursed Neal's biological father once more, before taking a mental deep breath, preparing to deal with the little boy in front of him.

"You know the rules of our house buddy, and you know how to follow them. And if you have a question, you know you can always ask El or me. Right?"

Peter watches carefully as Neal scrunches his face up in annoyance, before nodding reluctantly. At Peter's pointed look, he responds with a sigh,

"Yes Peter."

Peter nods once. "Good. Now, what are the rules regarding paint supplies in this house?"

Behind him, he can hear El giving a groan, seeing where this is going, and Peter agrees with the sentiment, even as he keeps his eyes locked on the little boy's in front of him.

Neal huffs and looks down again, before he mumbles, "Paint supplies are to stay in the art room only, unless supervised by you, El, or another _approved_ adult."

After waiting a moment for Neal to continue, Peter prompts him sternly.

"And?"

Neal glares at the carpet and gives it a small kick before he mutters, "and, unless I get express permission, all paint supplies stay on paper or other designated material, not the walls, carpet, _or_ ceiling."

"That's right." Peter keeps his voice firm as he asks the now-standard questions. "Does this mean that we do not like your art?"

"Yes," Neal mutters.

Peter bites back a frustrated sigh, and places his hands on Neal's shoulders, giving them a gentle shake.

"No, Neal, it doesn't. We love your art; just as we love you. You are incredibly talented, and we are very proud to showcase anything you make around the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes Peter," he whispers.

Peter smiles proudly. "Good boy." He squeezes the small shoulders gently for a moment, before he drops his arms and resumes his stern demeanor.

"So, knowing these rules, can you tell me why, when I went into the guest bathroom today, I saw an impressionist mural painted onto the wall, with open bottles of paint and dirty paintbrushes spread around?"

The vulnerable look disappeared, to replaced once more with a sullen look as the small head bowed down again.

"Mozzie did it."

There was a moment of hushed silence.

"Oh Neal," El calls sadly.

Neal flinched.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment of sad regret before he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the guilty, fidgeting youngster.

"Neal? Did you just lie to me?" he asks softly.

Neal just shrugs after a moment.

"Alright, let me ask you again. Do you know who did the painting in the bathroom, Neal?"

"Yes."

"Was it Mozzie?"

"No." he whispers.

"Who was it, Neal?"

Neal stiffens, and there is a long silence before he finally mumbles his response.

"I did."

There is another long silence before Peter quietly speaks again.

"Neal. In this house, what are the two things that will always get you a spanking."

Neal looks up at him, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"Peter, please…"

Peter closes his eyes for a moment, trying to find strength, before he opens them and prompts Neal again.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But what are they?"

Neal bites his lip before he tremulously responds.

"P-putting myself in, in danger, and… and…"

El comes over to kneel next to her husband, and compassionately takes the smaller hands inside of her own.

"And what sweetie?"

He looks up at her, big eyes sparkling with unshed tears before he whispers,

"Lying."

El gently squeezes the hands cupped inside of her own, trying to fight back her own tears as Peter resumes the conversation.

"That's right Neal," Peter says softly. "Honesty is one of the most important things in the world, and if you lie to us then we don't know if we can trust you."

"But- but I didn't mean to Peter! It just slipped out!"

"I know, buddy," Peter reaches out to squeeze the two sets of hands himself, "but I need telling the truth to be so instinctual that lying never even passes as an _option_ in your mind, much less actually making it to the mouth."

Neal looks down and nods, biting his lip. Peter gives a big sigh before he stands up and sadly looks down at the youngster.

"Alright buddy, why don't you head up to your room. I'll be there in a minute."

Neal nods as El pulls him in for one last squeeze, before he turns and races up to his room.

**A/N**  
**So- here you go my friends. The first prompt. I was so surprised by the amount of responses I recieved to my challenge! Thank you all so much for such fantastic ideas; and please check the list of fandoms, it has been updated. :) I am going to try to do at least one prompt from every person, but some are easier for me to envision than others. Keep passing those ideas along!**

**Also, thanks to Basketball 12 who suggested this prompt. It... took a lot longer than I had expected to make it; the orignial actually turned into about 1,700 words, but I really wanted to stick to my goal of one a week, so this is a shortened version of the story- if you are interested, I will post the full story later. It might take me awhile to get the hang of writing short stories, as both of my attempts so far have been well over 1,000 words. The other attempt is over 3,000. But I will keep trying! Please review, let me know what you think. :) Also keep in mind that this is a challenge to myself to write quickly, so I will not be doing a whole lot of editing, or my perfectionism will never let me post. **

**Thanks again, you are all amazing!**

Published Feb. 23, 2019


	3. 2) CM: Hiding a Lie

**Fandom: **Criminal Minds  
**Prompter: **EmmetsGirl89**  
Prompt: ** Criminal minds- Hotch disobeys and lies to Rossi how long can he keep up his deception.  
**Warnings: **Contains a few swats**  
**See Author's note.

**Criminal Minds- A White Lie**

_It has only been a week since Rossi first took him in hand, and Hotch is trying to figure out their new relationship. But it's not like Rossi will care about a little white lie, right? …Right?_

* * *

I can feel him staring at the back of my neck.

Amazing, how one can feel a stare, but I suppose the intensity of the gaze helps.

I will not break. I won't.

Regardless of the amount of sweat dripping down my neck.

I take a deep breath and try to refocus on the case file before me. There is no way he could know, and besides, it is such a minor thing I really have nothing to worry about.

It is simply hot in here, is all. Yes, that's it.

Deep down, however, I know it could very well be a big deal, if past thought-to-be-no-big-deal issues were any indication.

For some reason Rossi constantly kept me bewildered by his expectations; and what he considered to be a big deal was vastly different than my own.

He actually had _enforced_ rules about eating properly, getting enough sleep, and reporting minor injuries! I have been trying to figure out if this is a BAU thing, an FBI thing, or just a Rossi thing- and it appears to just be a Rossi thing. Gideon may shoot me a look, or a displeased eyebrow raise, but only Rossi hovered like a mother hen.

He did it to Gideon too, though, so it wasn't _just_ me… but he did it much more with me. Despite being the youngest on the team, I **did** know how to take care of myself.

Once, I even asked Gideon if Rossi had a long-lost brother, or son or something that looked like me, which would explain his over-protectiveness, but Gideon just gave me this look as if he couldn't believe I had asked him such a thing, snorted, and then walked away. He called back over his shoulder before leaving the room,

"You're part of his family now, Hotch."

"Yeah, but…" the door shut on my protests.

I was unused to having family, and I wanted to know what that meant.

After trying a series of various behaviors, some planned and some impulsively executed, I realized that Gideon really meant it; Rossi treated us like family. Even his consequences were… informal, something one would only use in a family setting.

It was just last week that I met his personal consequences first hand, and the result left me reeling.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't. He couldn't really see us as family, right? I'm sure it was just a one-time thing.

I had to know for sure.

And while I know I am being ridiculous, I just have to test him.

It isn't a big deal, just a little lie, and yet… remembering his tone of voice that night last week, my stomach kept doing uncomfortable flips.

Hearing him shuffle some papers behind me, I shove down those feelings, intent on ignoring them.

I am just being silly. There is no way he will care about something like this. It was something so minor, I can't believe I care about it! He probably doesn't even know about it anyway. I mean, how could he?

"Aaron?"

I jump slightly, and silently curse at myself before turning around and trying to adopt the most neutrally attentive look I could.

"Yes Rossi?"

He studied me for a moment, and I just barely resisted the urge to fidget.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch? We've been staring at these files for hours now, we could use a break."

I swallow hard, knowing a one-on-one lunch with him is the last thing I want to do right now, and try to make my voice earnest as I as I respond.

"I really think I'm close to a breakthrough here, I don't want to ruin my train of thought. But you can go ahead! Don't miss your lunch on my account. I will grab something a little later."

Rossi slowly raises an incredulous eyebrow.

"Kid, you have been on the same page for the last hour. And the last time you said you would grab something later, it was an energy drink from down the hall."

I go to protest, but he holds up his hand to stop me.

"No, we both need a break, and I need to make sure that you actually get a decent meal. This is not up for debate, but I will let you choose the place."

I glare at him, my temper raised. I am perfectly capable to knowing how much food I need, and when I need a break! He keeps his face neutral, though, which is so hard to argue against! If he became stern or demanded, I could argue against that, but his matter-of-fact face was impossible!

"Fine," I mutter, and push out from my desk with a little more force than necessary.

"Temper, Aaron," he says mildly as he turns to grab his coat, and I scowl, and then blush. I am acting like a teenager! There is nothing to be concerned about, it is just lunch between two colleagues. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. It was only half and hour, maybe 45 minutes, there was nothing to worry about.

XXXXXXXX

Despite my reassurances, my anxiety continues to build as we order our food and sit down.

There was no reason to be nervous!

"So, Aaron," he starts conversationally as we wait for our food, "how was your evening last night?"

I feel myself blush, but try to shrug it off. "Nothing unusual. Standard night."

"Mm, that's good," Rossi acknowledges nonchalantly while taking another look through the menu. "So you were able to let go of the Patterson case alright?"

I feel my breath catch.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Mmm, no reason," Rossi shrugs and glances at me before he starts to peel his straw for his drink. "I just thought since you were staying late to finish up, it might have followed you home."

I try to snort dismissively. "Of course not. I have been a lawyer for years, Dave, I know how to leave work at work."

"I'm glad," Rossi smiles kindly at me. "It's an important skill for an agent to have."

I swallow hard and nod, and then look down, unable to meet his face anymore. I can feel him studying me, and I am grateful for the timely arrival of our food.

He thanks the waiter as he takes his food and passes me mine, and I can only give a grimace in thanks. We both take a few bites before he continues.

"I know it frustrated you when I asked you to finish it before going home last night, Aaron, but I wanted you to be able to put it behind you when you left, and that is much easier to do when the case is completed."

I choke slightly on a bite of sandwich when I hear his reasoning. Maybe if he had explained why last night I would have done things differently! I thought he just wanted to make sure I got it done on time, which I always do, so I was insulted when he asked me to finish it before leaving. I always did my work well!

I give a slight wince at the memory of my attitude, and later actions, of the previous night as I take a drink to wash down the suddenly dry sandwich, before I give him a tight smile, the guilt starting to curl up in my stomach again.

"That makes sense, I'm… sorry about my attitude last night."

"It's alright, I know it was a hard case for all of us," he dismisses. I nod, and take another bite of my sandwich. He mimics me, still watching me as he chews with far too much concentration.

"You were able to get it done last night, right? You didn't have any problems with it?"

"Of course not!" I snap indignantly, guilt making it sharper than I intended. I have been on the job for almost 9 months now, the paperwork was easy.

He raises his eyebrow at me, slightly chiding. "It was just a question, Aaron. There is no need to snap at me."

"Sorry," I mutter, and glare at my sandwich before I take another bite.

"I'm glad the paperwork is getting easier for you, it is a pain to deal with. You actually picked it up much faster than either Gideon or I did," he compliments, smiling at me.

I have to swallow down another surge of guilt.

Last night, with my assumption of why he wanted me to finish the case before I left, it didn't seem like a big deal if I left early to have the skype date with Hailey. But now that I understand _why_ he asked me to finish it, the time with her, which ended with an unsatisfied disagreement, did not seem worth it. Especially since I did have trouble sleeping, thinking about both her and the case, and had to drag myself to get to work early to finish it before he came in.

"Th-thanks," I croak out, trying to swallow. He raises his eyes at me, a mild look of concern coming over his features.

"Are you alright, Aaron? It seems like you have been off all morning; is there anything you want to tell me? You know you can always talk to me."

At this point, I give up on my sandwich and put it down, the guilt making me unable to eat. I can't meet his eyes as I play with the dish lining and respond.

"I know Dave."

He hums in acknowledgement. "Alright then, if you're sure. Just remember," he reaches out to place his hand gently on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and smiling, "I'm here if you need me."

I look up and give him a small, tight smile before I look back down and mumbling, "I will."

I hear him nod, and then he removes his hand and goes to finish his meal. The rest of the meal is spent in silence, as I play with the lining and think about the events of last night.

Finally I hear him clear his throat and say to me, "Well, if you aren't going to finish that, we better get a case so you can bring it back to the office." He grabs the attention of the waiter and asks for the check and a take out box. I pull out my wallet and start counting out the required bills, when he gently grabs my arm, causing me to shoot my gaze to his.

"It's alright Aaron, I got this," he smiles kindly at me. "You didn't want to come in the first place, so my treat."

I can feel tears surprisingly start to build up behind my eyes as I have to choke down another swallow before I can respond.

"Thanks," I mumble. He squeezes gently and pays, and we finally leave.

I thought I would start to feel better once we left, and I could start focusing on work again, but my guilt only increases as we walk back.

We have the elevator to ourselves, but I only feel claustrophobic, and just want to get back to my desk. As the doors open Rossi again gives my shoulder a squeeze, and simply says, "Come talk to me when you are ready," and goes to exit.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore, and I reach out to grab his arm.

"Wait, Rossi, I-" he turns back to look at me, eyebrow raised, ready to hear what I have to say.

I can't face him anymore and let go of his arm, dropping my gaze, and finally confess in a low mumble.

"I'm sorry, Rossi. I didn't get the case done last night. I… I left just after you did, and then came in early this morning to finish it."

There is silence for a moment before I hear him take a step forward, and I can't help myself, I flinch. But I feel nothing except for a gentle hand cupping my chin and brining my gaze back up to meet his.

To my shock he is watching me calmly, and his simple statement shocks me even more.

"I know, Aaron."

I gape at him.

"Wh-you _know_? H-_how_!?"

His voice is matter-of-fact as he answers. "I came in early this morning to work on a new case a friend wanted my input on, and didn't see it on my desk. I went to check your desk in case you just forgot to turn it in, but it wasn't there either. Then I saw you coming in this morning and working on it."

I could only stare at him. He knew, this whole time!?

He watches me for a moment, letting me process everything before he speaks again. "You lied to me, Aaron." I once again find myself fighting tears, because although he said it matter-of-factly, there was a tint of disappointment there as well, barely noticeable, but there.

The ding of the elevator reminds us of where we are, and he lets go of my chin before resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go talk about this more in my office."

I can only follow him numbly, my mind reeling.

He knew this whole time, and he didn't do anything. He waited for me to tell him. Why? He even took me out for lunch, and he hasn't yelled or gotten aggressive even once. This doesn't make any sense!

He ushers me inside his office and closes the door with a click. Then he turns to face me, his arms crossed, face serious but calm.

"I don't like being lied to, Aaron, or disobeyed. When you lie to me it makes it hard to trust you. You want more independence, but how can I trust you with the important things when you lie to me about the little ones?"

I have no response, and can only look down and shuffle my feet. The room feels hot, and I am having trouble processing that this is happening, that he is scolding me like this. He lets out a big sigh, and uncrosses his arms.

"I need to figure out how to deal with this, and you need some time to calm down, so here's what we're going to do. You are going to go to the corner for ten minutes while we both calm down, and then we can talk about this some more before dealing with it."

I look up at him in shock. The corner? _Honestly!?_ I mean, he had done that to me before, but I was really out of control that time, I didn't think he would use it again!

"Rossi…!"

He holds up his hand to stop me.

"This is not a request, Aaron. I will be in the room with you, and we will talk about this after you have had a chance to think this through."

I can only stare at him, mouth open, and he gives me a tired smile.

"It will be over before you know it, kid." He steps forward and gently leads me to the corner, facing the two blank walls. "If you can, I want you to think about why you did what you did, and how you can prevent it happening in the future. Aright?" He gives my shoulder a small squeeze then steps back, and I hear him moving back to sit at his desk.

I stare at the wall, stunned at the position I found myself in.

When I made the decision yesterday, I never thought I would end up hear.

Actually, I hadn't given it much thought at all.

I never do things without thinking; I was a lawyer, I planned out everything I was going to say, and the possible effects of each word. This may happen in the moment, but I always gave it some thought.

So why didn't I this time?

This didn't make sense. Every action has some form of motivation behind it, even if that motivation is hidden from the person at the time. So… what was my motivation?

And _lying_?! Of all things, why did I choose _that_?!

That was such an unprofessional thing to do, but… maybe I didn't think I would have to lie?

That could be it- I didn't expect to be asked about it today. It would have been a lie of omission, but pleading the 5th and all that- it didn't plan to be an active lie.

Not that Rossi would see it that way.

And regardless, I did disobey him.

What it was something silly! Why did it matter if I finished the case that night or not?!

Although… thinking back to Dave's explanation over lunch… it made sense.

But that didn't really matter, did it? He is my superior, and he gave me an order.

It is my job to obey it.

I could get written up for something like that at any other job… but he just put me in the corner.

I banged my head against the wall. Why was this so difficult!

_Because it wasn't work related. _

I froze at the thought.

It… actually made sense. I was used to behaving in a professional setting, but… Dave was making it entirely clear that this was more than that.

Was I… testing him?

I groaned and leaned my head against the wall.

I never would have disobeyed, and then lied, to my boss at a job. And I certainly never would have done it with my father growing up at home. I noticed a faint childishness after the incident last week. Did that somehow spark something inside of me, make we want to act out?

If so, then that was embarrassing. I acted like a child in a professional setting, as a test?!

I gave a louder groan, and heard Dave chuckle from right behind me, which made me jump.

"Can I take it that you have thought things through, then?"

I nod, looking down and blushing, both at my reflex and at my recent revelations.

Dave looked at me, a mix of curious, fond, and stern all rolled together.

"Let's hear it." He gestures with open hands. I look down again and mumble,

"I was acting childish. I… shouldn't have acted like that at work. I never should have lied to you, or disobeyed your order. I'm sorry Dave."

There was a moment of silence before Dave gentle reaches out and tilts my chin up to catch my gaze.

"Yeah, you were kid, and the childish part I don't mind too much. It's the lying and disobedience that gets to me."

I bite the inside of my cheek and dart my eyes away. He gives me a gentle shake to get my eyes back on his.

"So, did you think about what you are going to do next time to keep it from happening again?"

"Yeah, not act childish," I blush, looking away.

He shakes my head again. "No, I already told you I don't mind that. This is a stressful job, Aaron, we all have a need to relieve stress now and again. I don't mind that. As long as you do it respectfully, _without_ lying or disobeying me."

He lets that sit for a moment, before dropping his hand and placing them on his hips.

"So, what could you do next time?"

I look up at him puzzled.

He gives a sad little grin.

"How about talking to me like an adult? Or even sticking your tongue out at me?"

I gape. "Wh- no, Rossi, I could never-!"

Dave shrugs. I won't mind too much, as long as it's playful. Or even mildly serious. You can disagree with me, you can even throw small temper tantrums. I'll deal with it, but it is much better than saying one thing, and then sneaking off to do another behind my back. And then _lying_ about it."

I look down and mumble. "Yes Dave."

He studies me for a moment.

"We'll work on it," he sighs. "Alright, come here, Aaron." He looks at me determinedly.

I blanch, and take a step back. "Um… why?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What did we just talk about listening to me, kid?"

I wince, and take a step forward, before my self-preservation catches up with me.

"Yeah, but… can't I get a reason?"

He rolls his eyes and points to the ground in front of him.

"Just get over here," he says exasperatedly.

I slowly take on step after another until I am in front of him. He looks at me for a moment, before he quickly takes me and tucks me under his arm, and lays down a sharp swat. I yelp.

"You don't lie to me, Aaron," he says, laying down a few more swats. "And if I ask you to do something, you do it."

I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "I don't mind you asking me about my reasons, as long as we're not in a dangerous situation," he continues, laying down three more, "but you don't agree, and then turn around and do the opposite." He lays down a final three, before standing me up and looking at me sternly.

"Understand?"

I nod, wincing, and rubbing my stinging backside. It wasn't many, 10 at most, but they were still sharp enough to bring tears to my eyes.

I was never as grateful for the small size of our unit, or the fact that Rossi had all his blinds closed.

"Good," he murmurs, and then pulls me into a hug.

I don't know why I'm not protesting this more, I absently think as I am pulled into his chest, but it seemed fair. Rossi already showed me that he is willing to treat us like family, and I acted childishly.

I guess it just made sense.

I'm sure I will have all sorts of feelings about it later, but for now… it was alright.

_Tbc..._

**A/N:**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I actually finished this forever ago, just never posted it. I am continuing to write, just... very slowly. I'm actually working on a novel which is taking up a lot of time, and I started going back to college. I'll update when I can. Blessings!**


	4. 3) MCU Antman: Part of a Family

**Fandom: **Marvel Cinematic Universe- Antman and the Wasp  
**Prompter: **Downey for President**  
Prompt: **Avengers or Antman where Scott gets it, probably for doing something stupid/possibly dangerous?

**Warnings: **Contains spanking of an adult male**  
**See Author's note.

**Antman- Part of a Family**

_Scott is finally free of his home, and experiments on himself, trying to make up for all of his mistakes. _

_Then Hank finds out. _

* * *

Hank studies the man facing him for a moment, before he paces in front of his chair.

Hank is determined to make sure that Scott knows putting himself at risk like he did was never going to be acceptable.

"So," Hank starts out conversationally, noting with satisfaction at Scott's wince, "experimenting on yourself, _by_ yourself, huh?"

"Y-yes?" Scott squeaks.

Hank nods, and continues pacing, as if mulling over the answer. He could see Scott sweating in the corner of his eye.

"Any idea why?"

"Why?" Scott responds, obviously confused.

Hank stops right in front of him and pins him with a penetrating, yet curious stare. "Yes. _Why_. You are incredibly smart, Scott, and I assume you learned in school the safety precautions of experimenting?"

"Well, yes, I did, but-"

"So _knowing_ how to be safe, I want to know why you _chose_ not to?"

Scott can only sputter at him, and Hank raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well? Any ideas, young man?"

The tension doing what Hank knew it would, Scott blurted out the first thing that came to mind- the truth.

"I didn't want you to know about it yet! I know how many problems I have caused you all, and I wanted to make it up to you! I know I screwed up in Leipzig, I know I totally messed things up, it seems like all I **_do_** is mess up, and I wanted to show you I could be useful for something!"

Hank nods, satisfied. It was like he expected. His face grows stern, and he pulls over the swivel desk chair and sits down, looking Scott square in the face.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I. Forgive. You." Scott's eyes go wide. "Did you get that? _I forgive you_."

Scott can only stare at him, two tears starting to run down his face.

"Do you understand me?"

"I… I-"

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Hank nods. "So here's what is going to happen. Whenever Hope put herself in danger, I always responded in the same way; a physical reminder that she is cared about and risking her life is not acceptable. It only happened once or twice, so it is effective, which is the whole point of discipline.

"Therefore, I'm going to stand you up and sit down in that chair. Then I'm going to bend you over my lap, and spank your bare backside until you truly know how much we care about you, and how putting yourself in danger hurts us."

He pauses, waiting for a reaction.

"Do you understand me?"

"I-I-_what?!_"

"I'm going to place you over my lap and spank you."

Scott can only splutter.

Hank studies the younger man closely. There is a mixture of panic and anxiety on his face, but also some relief, hope, and longing. Hank's heart gives a pang. The young man before him has gotten into a lot of trouble, waiting for someone to pull him back, but no one did. Well, they were here for him now, and would not leave him again.

Hank straightens in determination. Scott was just in shock, he didn't _really_ have a problem with it. There was no anger or fear on his face.

He stands, and offers the young man his hand, gently adding, "Let's get it over with, alright?"

Scott looks up at him, tears flooding his eyes, and yet nods, takes his hand and numbly stands up. Hank feels a flash of pride.

"Good job Scott," Hank says softly, before sitting down and pulling him across his knee. He pulls Scott close, getting a firm grip on him before he pulls down his sweats and shorts.

Scott lets out a mix between a gasp and a whimper.

"I know, it's alright," Hank murmurs, "It will be over soon." Scott gives another small whimper, and buries his head into Hank's pant leg.

Hank feels a rush of affection, but pushes away all of the regret, focusing on the fear he felt, the fear he heard in Hope's voice when she called him, and raises his arm.

It was time Scott knew what being part of a family was.

And Hank lays down the first swat.

Hank continued his steady pace, patient to take this at whatever pace Scott needed. By the end of the third circuit he was starting to wiggle; little, involuntary jerks that he would try to cut off once he noticed. His bottom was a dark pink now, and Hank decided it was time to make his points. He raised his right knee, angling Scott a bit more sharply over his lap, and started addressing the previously untouched sit-spots- speaking and swatting firmly, despite how much his own hand stung.

Scott is sobbing by the time Hank is finished with his main points; as usual, it is the emotions of everything that finally broke down his defenses.

Hank closed his eyes, slightly surprised at how much the cries of the man below him hurt. They weren't done yet, and he knew what would have to come next.

"We're almost done buddy, I'm just going to give you a few more." Hearing this, Scott starts to sob even harder, and Hank steels himself, truly regretting what he had to do. He reaches over to grab the ruler sitting on the table next to him, and places it on the glowing backside, taking another deep breath before starting.

"I'm going to give you 13 more with the ruler, Scott, and then it will all be over. Nine will be for all the people who truly, deeply care about you, and would be devastated by your loss, and then one for each of the four people you don't have to prove anything to- myself, Janet, Hope, and… you. We care about you. We won't lose you. You have a family now, and we will step in whenever we see you putting yourself in danger- especially if it is because you are trying to prove something. Remember this. _We can't lose you._"

Hank takes another deep breath, then snaps the ruler down sharply. Scott's crying had lessened while he was explaining, but at the first sharp swat he once again bursts into tears, mixed with short wails.

Hank prayed he would only have to do this once. Scott was part of their family now- he was no longer alone.

_Tbc..._

**A/N**

**So, this one really took off- it ended up being over 4,000 words. It is mostly finished, I just want to go through and clean it up some more. But I decided to post a shortened version of it here, just so that you all could see it, since this is where it came from.**

Published: January 21, 2020


	5. 4) HP: Spider Danger

**Fandom: **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
**Prompter: **Guest C; Guest G**  
Prompt 1: **Fred and or George punishing harry and Ron sometime after Hermione gets petrified in the second book. Maybe after they meet Aragog.  
**Prompt 2:** Fred and George spanking harry and Ron for putting their lives in danger- 2nd year after Aragog

**Warnings: **Slight swearing**  
**See Author's note.

**Harry Potter- Spider Danger**

_Ron has been acting skittish, and Harry overly distracted, more so then what could be due to Hermione's petrification.  
After the events of the end of last year, the twins are worried, and want to make sure everything is okay..._

* * *

Two hands snaked out and grabbed the unsuspecting boys, eliciting a defensive squeak from the redhead and a startled gasp from the brunette as they were pulled into a unused classroom.

As was normal, now, the redhead he was immediately on the defensive, clumsily fishing for his wand even as he turned to face his opponents- stopping once he realized who their abductors were. The brunette merely responded with trying to shove his captors away until he too, realized who they were.

"Looks like we found them, George," Fred said jovially, his tone contrasting with the serious gaze he was pinning the younger two boys with.

"You're right Fred," George responded. "Well met Harry, and you too Ronnikins! How goes it?"

Ron glared at the two prats before him, fist clenched.

"What they bloody heck you two?! What was that all about?!"

Fred just raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"What, we aren't allowed to pull you into a room for a talk?" He turns with a thoughtfully confused look towards his twin. "Well imagine that George, they didn't like being pulled in here."

George let out a snicker. "Hmm, imagine that." Then he turns serious, facing the younger boys with a hint of concern in his eyes, but tone still jovial.

"You've been moping around so much lately, we've been unable to face the cloud surrounding you in the common room, so decided this was our best bet!"

"Both of you have been tense ever since…

"Ever since Hermione was petrified? Ron bites back sharply. Fred winces, but continues.

"Yes."

George follows. "And you, Ronnikins, have been jumping around like a snitch at the least noise, for the last few days, and-"

"We wanted to make sure you were both okay," the twins finished together.

At then mention of Ron's behavior, Ron drew himself even tighter, as if in fear, and Harry looked away, ashamed. He knew how little his best friend had been sleeping since their trip into the woods. He had blown off Ron's fear of spiders at the time, but seeing the consequences over the last few days made him realize how selfish he had been.

Seeing the matching looks of reluctance, if in different ways, on the younger boy's faces before them, Fred and George shared a look before each looping a comradely arm around one of the second years.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Fred intones.

"And if it was a prank you left us out on, well, can I just say that I am _hurt_," George finishes.

Ron throws off his arm angrily.

"If wasn't a stupid **_prank_** George, it was being chased by spiders the size of _Hippogriffs_ and barely making it back to the castle alive! Is that all you can think about, _pranks_?! Hermione is petrified, the castle is haunted, Hagrid is in Azkaban, and we are trying to fix it all while you talk about is some bloody **pranks**!"

The twins look at him in horror, and Harry just drops his head in a quiet groan.

"I'm sorry, you did **_what_**?!"

The blend of quiet horror, fury of Mrs. Weasly, and disappointment of Mr. Weasley made Ron want to desperately take back his words, and, short of that, quickly escape the situation.

"Nevermind," he huffs, pushing Fred's shoulder off Harry's and grabbing his arm, attempting to drag him to the door.

"Oh no you don't," Fred grabs him and whirls him around, all humor gone from his face. "You are not going anywhere until you explain _exactly_ what you meant by that."

Ron once more pulls his arm out of his brother's grip.

"It's none of your business, Fred!"

"On the contrary, Ron." George steps up and matches his twin's crossed arms, looking down at him sternly. "You are our little brother, and if you are putting yourself in danger at school then it is our business."

"Mom and dad told Percy to watch out for you this year," Fred continued, and George picked up.

"Especially after what happened last year."

"They didn't know that we were listening, but you scared us too, Ronnie, and you as well Harry," Fred said, turning to Harry who was standing to the side.

"So we decided to also keep an eye on you both."

"So unless you want to go talk to Percy…"

"I would suggest you start talking, **now**."

Harry had been standing to the side, mostly watching as he let the brothers hash it out, but as Fred turned to address him as well he suddenly had to swallow hard, and fight down the urge to run as well. I mean these were the twins, what is the worst they could do, besides take retribution with some silly prank? Although, those could be quite inventive…

Ron could only stare at his brothers in indignant amazement. He had never heard the twins sound so stern, and while he had _no_ desire to talk to Percy about this, he didn't want to talk to the twins either!

Harry, knowing from experience of the twins badgering that they were not going to let this go, and seeing that Ron wasn't going to be explaining anytime soon, let out a heavy sigh and decided to just get this over with.

If the twins wanted to lecture them, then fine. Maybe it would even take Ron's mind off of his fear.

It's not like they would do anything else.

…Right?

_Tbc... possibly?_

**A/N:**

**Alright, so here is the next prompt! Do you guys want me to continue this? I actually had two people request this prompt, so I wouldn't mind doing a part 2 where they actually discuss it all. Please let me know!**

**Also, I am going to continue to try and work on some of my other WIP's... I'd like to get those out of the way so I can focus more on updating one story at a time. I'm in a Creative Writing class, so that is definitely helping to keep my energy up, while also teaching me great tips and tricks for writers block, but... I also got a new job that I'm totally unprepared for, so have to do a ton of work on that, on top of school. So, we'll see how the week goes. Reviews give me energy, so please review! And thank you to all of you who already are!**

**Also- when I get a Guest prompter with no name, I have assigned them a letter based on the order I received their prompt. So the prompters for this one were Guest C and Guest G. **

Published Jan. 26, 2020


	6. HP Spider Danger II: Should We?

**Fandom: **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
**Prompter: **Guest C; Guest G**  
Prompt 1: **Fred and or George punishing harry and Ron sometime after Hermione gets petrified in the second book. Maybe after they meet Aragog.  
**Prompt 2:** Fred and George spanking harry and Ron for putting their lives in danger- 2nd year after Aragog

**Warnings: **Slight swearing**  
**See Author's note.

**Harry Potter- Spider Danger**

_Continuing on from the last installment, Fred and George finally know what happened. Now they need to decide how to deal with this new knowledge... being an older brother is harder than they thought. _

* * *

Harry had just finished his explanation, and the twins just stared at the younger two, incredulous at the sheer stupidity of the second-years.

Yes, while they might almost constantly be in some form of trouble, their form of trouble was harmless pranks, or mostly harmless, mere mischief. But these boys had put themselves in mortal danger, and it wasn't even the first time!

The twins finally understood why their mother would yell after they did something they weren't supposed to, especially if it were dangerous, and why their father would take time to calm down before punishing them.

It was fear.

Pure fear over what could have happened.

This is all Fred and George could think about as they stared at their two little brothers, because yes, they did consider Harry as an honorary Weasley.

Harry, growing uncomfortable with the silence although only a few seconds had passed, shifts, and adds a final sentence.

"And… that's it."

This only seems to incite the twins further.

"That's it? That's it?! You mean telling us that going off the grounds _without_ permission, into the _Forbidden Forest_, by _yourselves_, and talking to a **huge** spider who you had no idea whether or not it was even _dangerous_… and then keeping _quiet_ about all of it, is **it**?!" Fred yelled.

George puts a hand out to stop him, even though his face is pale.

Stop Fred. That's not going to help, and you know it." He takes a deep breath, and then looks at the two second-years, Harry looking at the ground ashamed, and Ron bristling with defensive anger.

"That is a lot to take in, and we need time to think about what to do. We need you guys to stay here as we talk this over, but then we'll be back."

"Like bloody hell we're staying here, you arse!" Ron snarls. "It's none of your business, and-" he was suddenly cut off, a _Silencio_ spell cast around him and Harry who were currently both stuck in the corner.

George raised his eyebrow and looked over at his twin, who had his wand out and shrugged, grinning unrepentantly back.

"It seemed to work well for Mum when we were younger, so I thought I'd give it a try."

George only rolled his eyes, and then grew serious.

"So. What are we going to do with them?"

They looked at each other, all humor gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, we can't tell McGonagal, that's for sure."

George nodded.

"With everything going on, she could outright expel them, forcing their wands to be snapped. And if not, they'd be in detention until the end of the year, and loose so many points the whole house would be against them, just like last year. And Percy's definitely out."

Fred nodded fervently. "He's such a stick-in-the-mud, his holier-than-thou attitude, and definite reporting, would only make things worse." He pauses. "I'm normally against telling adults about mischief, but… should we tell mum and dad?"

"We could… but you know how dad doesn't like to bring us home to deal with. He might make them wait until the end of the term, which going by the way they have been acting is the last thing they need, Ronnie particularly. Either that, or if we sent them home the teachers would want to know why, going back to our previous point."

They are silent for a minute, never having to do this part of being an older sibling before. Usually it would be something small, where a look, some small teasing, or a prank would take care of any lesson that needed to be taught, but this was too big.

Fred finally spoke up, hesitantly.

"Should… should we take care of it?" At George's flinch, he hastily continued. "You saw how Ron has been acting lately George, can you imagine just how scared he must have been? Making them wait, or leaving them alone altogether, isn't going to help them feel better!"

"And smacking their bums will? Because I know you don't intend to leave Harry out of it."

Fred winced as well, but continued.

"You saw what Harry's home life is like, he isn't used to asking anyone for help, which in this case is exactly the problem! He may be starting to learn to trust mum and dad, but if we take care of them here, he knows there is someone here to ask for help, he doesn't need to wait for them. Also," he gives his twin a look, "you know what I mean. After… well, after, we always feel worse, but better. I think… I think they need that, especially Ron. He needs to know he is safe."

George thinks about it for a moment, pensively, then gives a sigh.

"You're right. I don't want to, but you're right."

Fred nods back, but then pauses.

"They're not going to like it," he warns.

"I know," George sighs again. "Why don't we give them a choice. Us, or we go to mum and dad, taking our chances with the teachers. Because you are right, this is something that can't wait. If it comes to it, we can just tell them that something happened and the four of us need to see them, and pray that it works."

Finally in agreement, the two boys turn back to the wall where the brunette and younger redhead hung, Harry hanging resignedly, while Ron struggles madly. The glance at each other. "I'll take Harry, you take Ron?" George asks. Fred nods, he was worried about his little brother, especially with his fear. They sigh in unison, and then Fred raises his wand and releases the spell.

_Tbc..._

**A/N:**

**Well, I got enough reviews and messages asking for part 2, so here it is! I know that Fred and George may seem a little oc, but I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Fred is said to be the sharper, more ****aggressive**** twin, so I tried to show that. **

**I decided I am going to post on more part on here, and then log the whole thing as a work in progress, which I will post here once completed. Stay tuned, and keep the reviews coming! **

**Oh, and I also noticed that this story has been posted for a year. Sigh. The goal was one per week, but sadly I have obviously fell very short of that. Writing is going easier now though, so hopefully this upcoming year will stay more true to that goal; although maybe one every other week is more likely, at least until summer. **

**Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Remember that love isn't always romantic; take some time to show your love to your friends and family as well!**

Published Feb. 14, 2020


	7. Update

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. I am sorry to say that my laptop was stolen as we were visiting a town 2 hours away, including all of my writing over the past two years. All of my drafts, ideas, excetera have been taken. I made a few backups, but mostly stories I haven't been posting on; stories that I was writing for when I finished these. All of the ideas and plans for this story are also gone.

So, it's going to take me awhile to get going again. My backpack was also stolen, with all of my school and teaching stuff inside, so I will be very busy for the next bit trying to make all of that stuff up.

Thank you in advance for your patience, and please send prayers my way. They have not wiped the laptop yet, so I am going to call around the local computer shops and ask them to keep an eye out for it, but chances are still slim.

Blessings until next time,

Kateri


End file.
